8012universefandomcom-20200214-history
Arlenville Joint Railway
'The Arlenville Joint Railroad '(Reffered to as Arlenville Joint Railway, formally know as the Hank Hill Railway and Freedom Fighters Joint Railway) is the railroading company on Arlenville. It was founded by Sir. Strickland in the early 20th century and is currently owned by Henry Rutherford Hill know better as Mr.Hill and his wife Carol Jane Sunhatt known better as Ms. Sunhatt. Sir Stricklands Grandson Mr.Strickland was the head controller till he hired Mr.Hill in 2010 so that he could run the railway while strickland went of to join the Railway Board. Lines * Stripper Cove Branch Line ** Also know as Jared's Branch Line or Fredy's Branch Line * Old Fatherton Line (Caldon's Branch Line) * Arlenvile Tramway * Gribble Branch Line * The Main Line * The Great Forest Line Timeline (WIP) 1879 * Caldon's Coach (Elizabeth) is built 1880 * Sir Strickland is born * Trojan is born 1889 * Caldon was built 1890 * Jared Henry Hazelnut is born * Isabella Goldenburn is born * Harry is born 1897 * Folgers and Barney are Built 1900 * Lord and Anfranz are re-born * Speedy and Old Puffer Pete are built in tootington 1905 * Sir Strickland leaves school and his old hometown to presue railroading * Trojan is hired by the TJR 1907 * Jared and Isabelle work for the TJR as staff and later become good friends. * Later, they start to date. 1909 * Sir Strickland becomes owner of the Arlenville Joint Railroad after Sir Stingy looses the land in a legal debate. * Folgers, Barney, Lord (Stevenz), Anfranz (Annie), Caldon and Elizabeth are bought for the railway. * Speedy and Puffer Pete are sent to work there by Vii. * Trojan is trusted with burdell magic and becomes an engine, he is later sent to the AJR. * Caldon crashed in December and is sent to the works * Strippers Cove is beign built * Mattwen Samson is being Built 1910 * Jared and Isabelle are turned into engine and coach respectivly and are sent to the AJR * Caldon returns from the Works. * Strippers Cove is complete. * Jared's shed is built. * Mattwen Samson arrives on Arlenville 1911 * Matthew goes cab over wheels. 1920 * Melody arrives on Arlenville. Staff (WIP) Active staff * Hank Rutherford Hill (Controller) * Carol Sunhatt (Controller) * Mr.Strickland III (Manager) * Mr.Breen III & Mr.Breen II (Workshop staff) * Mr.Breen I (Work Shop owner) Formor staff * Sir Strickland I and II (Formor Controllers) * Harry (jared's old Driver) Active Rail Staff * Damone (Works Engine) * Davon/D3 (Part time works engine) * Robot Charlie and Toby (Police officers) * Jim (Crane) Formor Rail Staff * Craig (Formally cheif of police) * Monika (Formally cheif of police) Machines, Rolling stock etc Sissy Squad Engines * Wallace * Roger * Yuri * Diesel 10 * Richard * Isahia * Mattwen Samson & Simon * Hammermsith and City * Derek * Kalvin * Gino * Don Handel * Fredy Equipment * Pinchy Strippers Cove Engines * Jared * Craig * Fredy * Steam Dummy * Tom the Tram * Hammersmith and City * Slick * Sayori * Speedy * Caldon Rolling stock * Hannable * Chester * Cluck * Buck * Truck * Nuck * Hector * El Chapo * Jane * Several Cranes Other * Michael * Ted * Lars * 14 * D269 * Natsuki * Patrick Star Formor Engines * D3 (Dead) * Vanessa (TJR/BJR) * Trivia * The Railway used to be called the Hank Hill Railway, it is now called the Arlenville Joint Railway, both names created by Numpty Pootis Category:Railways